


二十四

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	二十四

夜风温柔地吹开窗帘，撒落一床月光。

他用手慢慢解开一颗颗纽扣，动作无比轻柔。Arthit昂起头，露出修长的脖颈，被格纹睡衣包裹着的身体，袒露在眼前，泛着温润的光芒。

Kongphop从脖颈一路舔吻向下，在这具身体烙下属于自己的印迹。Arthit只觉得被Kongphop亲吻过的地方微微发热，浑身都烫了起来，他难耐地扭动着身体。

“暖暖，你怎么瘦了那么多？”

Kongphop突然停了下来，心疼地把Arthit抱入怀中。怀里的人瘦得两排肋骨都凸了出来，身上没几块肉，皮肤白得没有血色。

“因为想你，所以睡不好，也吃不好。”

Arthit伸手摸了摸Kongphop的头发，安慰他的小狼狗，“这大概是所谓的相思之苦吧。”

Kongphop听到他的回答，把他抱得更紧了，仿佛要把他融进血肉，成为自己身体中的一部分，再也不分离。

因为害怕伤到Arthit，Kongphop做好了充足的准备，润滑扩张一个也没落下。

“好了，进来吧。”Arthit示意他可以进来了，Kongphop获得了首肯，才慢慢进入他的身体。

进入的那一瞬间，Arthit还是疼得轻轻吸了口凉气，这个表情被Kongphop敏锐地捕捉到了。

“疼吗？要不，我们还是不做了吧。”

Kongphop心口发疼，他还沉浸在之前的悲伤情绪中，不可自拔。

“你要吃素，我可不要。”Arthit主动搂住了犹豫不决的Kongphop，送上自己的唇。唇舌交缠，酥麻的感觉就像触电一样，一吻结束，两个人都有些气息不稳。这个吻缠绵悠长，带着香甜醉人的气息。

Kongphop压抑的情欲终于一发不可收拾。

他扶着Arthit纤细的腰，开始抽动起来，时而急促，时而缓慢，就像谱写一首抑扬顿挫的双人舞曲。Arthit的身体随着他的节奏，在欲海中上下浮沉。

裹着蜜糖的呻吟声不时从Arthit嘴里溢出，犹如一剂无解的催情剂，混合着从Kongphop喉咙里发出的低沉的吼声，回荡在整个房间里。

“嗯嗯啊……啊……啊嗯……唔……”

Kongphop额头上的汗水一滴又一滴，滴落在Arthit光裸的胸膛，两个人都湿淋淋的，就像从水里捞出来一样。

“暖暖，我喜欢你，我爱你。以后不要再离开我了，好吗？”Kongphop俯下身，小心翼翼地吻过Arthit的额头，吻过眼睑，吻过鼻尖，最后留在唇畔。

Athit神情恍惚，慢慢睁开眼睛，那双大眼睛里已经蓄满了泪，令他看起来楚楚可怜。情欲与悸动的心情交织在一起，双睫微微颤动，一滴泪终于从眼中滑落。

“好。”

上一次的情事，不过是Kongphop单方面的发泄，他只能通过粗暴地占有Arthit的身体，才能感受到Arthit的存在，填补心里的空缺与不安。两个人不仅没有感受到情事的快乐，反而都深陷痛苦的漩涡中。而这一次，两人终于心意相通，身与心都紧紧相连。

Kongphop贴心地抱起Arthit，去浴室清洗身体。清洗的时候，两个人情不自禁一阵情动，在浴室里又做了一回。情事终了，Kongphop把他抱回床上，两个人相拥着，安睡到天明。

Arthit醒过来的时候，枕边的人已经不在了。虽然身上每一处都由内向外发出酸痛的信号，双脚发软，但是Arthit的心里很甜蜜，昨晚的Kongphop很温柔。想到这里，他的脸渐渐地红了。

Arthit慢悠悠地挪到桌子，拿起手机开了机，想打个电话问问Kongphop去哪了。打开通讯录的时候，Sam姐刚好打了进来。

“Arthit弟弟！谢天谢地，你终于开机了！我都快把你电话打爆了！”

“对不起，不过Sam姐，你打给我有什么事吗？”

“我的天啊，你还问我有什么事。还不是昨晚那件事，Danai经理本来想帮你瞒下来，但是真的瞒不住。公司高层已经知道了，还大发雷霆，对Danai经理劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，说他管理失误，底下人出了这么大的事，严重影响公司的形象。”

Arthit不由得一阵心惊。

昨晚他看到Kongphop和Jeal站在一起，一时头脑发热，就把Kongphop从会场拉走了。  
他完全没有考虑到后果，没有考虑到自己冲动的行为会给留在会场的人带来什么样的后果。

“关于你的处分，高层内部要仔细研究过后再通知你。你去找Siampoly集团的董事长Krekkrai先生求求情吧，说不定他会高抬贵手，放你一马。”

等Sam姐挂断之后，他才放下手机，拨通了Krekkrai先生的手机号码。

“您好，我是Arthit。请问您今天有时间吗？我想跟您见个面。”

他必须负起责任来。

虽然他不知道Krekkrai先生会怎么处置他，但是总得试试看。

“学长你醒啦。”Arthit挂了电话，买了早餐的Kongphop刚好回来，看到他已经起床了，露出一个宠溺的笑容，“快过来吃早餐吧，我买了你最喜欢的粉红冻奶。”

“和你父亲说明一下昨晚的情况吧，昨晚指不定乱成什么样子了。”

“放心吧，今早我已经打过电话给他了。”

“他……有没有说什么？”

“我爸在电话里把我狠狠地骂了一顿，说我没担当，中途就跑了，害得他和Jeal差点慌了手脚，幸好接下来的流程没出大的问题。不过我还是得回去一趟好好跟他解释清楚，毕竟昨晚上我不应该就这么一走了之。”

“嗯，那你先回去吧。”

“我下午就回来，Arthit学长不用担心。我爸他虽然在气头上，但是很善解人意的，我会跟他好好说的，他会理解我们的。”

Arthit不置可否，因为他知道Krekkrai先生并没有那么容易接受他们。

“你还好意思回来。”Krekkrai先生看到儿子回来了，冷哼一声。

大姐Liaman和二姐Naly坐在客厅，一脸忧色地看向他，他没想到大姐二姐都在家里，看来他们都知道了。

“有话好好说嘛。”妈妈Maites在一旁劝说，“Kong，快跟你爸爸道歉。”

“关于昨晚的事情，我很抱歉，在昨天那么重要的日子里，作为合作案的策划人，我不应该中途离开，让您失望了。但是请您不要责怪Arthit学长，我是自愿跟Arthit学长走的，不存在什么强迫，也不存在什么威胁，完全是出于自愿。”

Kongphop打算把所有责任都揽在自己身上。  
“爸爸，我参加高三大学考试的时候，就对Arthit学长一见钟情，可以说，是他坚定了我就读工程学的信念。在一起这两年来，我们互相帮助，互相扶持，谁也离不开谁。他这就是我这辈子要共度一生的人，我们对彼此都是认真的，希望您能够接受我们。”

Kongphop不打算再隐瞒他和Arthit的关系。他要让Arthit得到家人的承认，他要让Arthit成为自己家中的一员，以他伴侣的身份出现在全家福上。

他想这么做很久了。

趁这个机会，当着全家人的面，告诉他们，他爱Arthit学长。

“你一个没毕业的大学生，知道什么是爱情？两个男人在一起，国家都不承认你们。你是成心要气死我吗？为了他，你说走就走，你让我以后怎么放心把公司交给你？”Krekkrai先生本来憋着一肚子的火，猝不及防听到儿子的爱情宣言，气得从沙发上猛地站起来。

“爸，您别激动。”Liaman连忙出来灭火。

Naly在一旁察言观色，自家弟弟的固执她不是不知道，和父亲是一脉相传。两个人都在气头上，这一时半会谁也说服不了谁，只会激发出更大的矛盾。

“爸，我们之后再和Kong平心静气地谈谈，好吗？Kong，你先回公寓吧。”她向Kongphop使了个眼色，示意他赶紧离开修罗场。

“妹妹说得对。”Liaman附和道。

Kongphop没想到平日里和善的父亲，听到他喜欢一个男人，反应竟然会如此激烈。

他以为，父亲会理解他。

“爸，那我……先回去了。”

Krekkrai先生却扭过头不再看他一眼。

失魂落魄的Kongphop走到公寓楼下，努力调整自己的表情，他不敢告诉Arthit实情。出门之前，他还信誓旦旦地让Arthit学长放心，现在他不知道该怎么向Arthit学长说明。

他正准备敲门，门就自动开了，Arthit穿着上班时才会穿的衬衫，一副要出门的样子。

“Arthit学长，你要去哪？”

“Kongphop，我要去见一个重要的客户，他们公司……出了点事情，可能会影响到采购部和我们公司，我要去和客户协商一下。”

“周末还要加班吗？”

Kongphop皱了皱眉头，他们才刚刚复合，他自然每时每刻都想黏着Arthit，不想和Arthit分开，哪怕只有一分一秒。

“我很快就回来，不会太久的。”Arthit看出了Kongphop的不满，安抚一脸委屈的小狼狗。

“那我等你回来。”Kongphop目送他离开。

“爸，Kong的事情……您打算怎么办？”Naly叫住正准备出门的父亲，试探地问道。

“还能怎么办，我是不会同意他们在一起的。”Krekkrai先生早已下定决心，在这件事上他绝不让步。

Naly想了想，回道：“您不妨给他们一个机会。”  
自家的儿子叛逆也就算了，从小疼爱的二女儿也不站在自己这边，Krekkrai先生不知道自己的教育为什么那么失败。

“Na，你知道你在说什么吗？给他们一个机会？让他们继续错下去？”

“人都有逆反心理，您越是阻拦他们，他们反而更加想要证明给您看，向您证明他们是真爱。”

“既然您不相信两个男人之间会有真爱，是不会长久的，那么时间会为我们证明一切。如果他们不是真心相爱，总有一天会分开的。摆在他们面前的障碍与考验，不只有您一个人，还有整个社会。”

Naly的话让Krekkrai先生陷入了沉思。

“看Kong的样子，他们应该还处在热恋期，您现在说什么，他都听不进去。几年以后的事情，谁又能知道呢。”

“对了您不是要出门吗？别错过时间了。爸，不要生气啦，我在家里给您做您最喜欢的点心和糖水，放在冰箱里冰着，您一回来就能吃。”

听到女儿这么说，Krekkrai的心情稍稍平复了一些。

“我出门了。”

Naly把父亲送出门，靠在大门门口若有所思。经过今天的事情，Naly突然对这个从未见过面的Arthit产生了浓厚的兴趣。能让自家弟弟神魂颠倒，还能让自家父亲产生那么大敌意的男人，到底是何方神圣。

昨天晚上那场骚乱，有人拍照并且上传社交网络，Arthit的脸不太清楚，只拍到了一个侧脸。但是看得出来，他浑身上下都散发着一种坚毅又迷人的气场。

她倒是很想去会会这个非同寻常的Arthit，看到他身上到底有什么魔力。

Arthit和Krekkrai先生约在了一家咖啡馆。Krekkrai到的时候，早已等候多时的Arthit从座位上站起来，毕恭毕敬地把他请到定好的包间。

“搞砸了我们集团的周年庆典，当着我的面抢人，还敢来找我。Arthit先生，你真是好大的胆子。”

Krekkrai先生冷笑，昨晚的事已经让他颜面扫地，自己的儿子当着那么多宾客的面，竟然跟着一个男人跑了，说出去都不好听。再加上上午被Kongphop的态度气到血压飙升，这气还没消，此时的他对Arthit说话是毫不客气。

Arthit对他深深地鞠了一躬。

“请您不要迁怒于任何人，这件事从头到尾，全都是因我而起，与海洋电子公司的其他员工无关，请您不要责怪我的上司和同事。很抱歉，因为我的鲁莽和冲动，给贵公司造成了严重的损失，我愿意承担一切责任，接受一切惩罚。”

“但是，”Arthit话音一转，他抬起头，眼神坚定，“我是绝对不会放弃Kongphop的。”

“您之前跟我说，只要我主动离开Kongphop，他就会回到正常的人生轨道。但是这段时间以来，我和他，互相折磨，互相伤害。如果要牺牲他的快乐作为代价，去换取所谓正常人的人生。对不起，我做不到，没有办法再继续欺骗我自己了。和您之间的约定，我也不会再继续遵守下去了，希望您能够谅解。”

Krekkrai先生看着面前这个他无比欣赏的青年，“你，真的很爱我儿子吗？”

Arthit不知道Krekkrai先生为什么要问这个问题，难道昨晚的事情还不足以证明他的决心吗？

他是真心实意地想和Kongphop在一起的。

“没什么。”Krekkrai先生硬生生地转移了话题。

Arthit猜不透Krekkrai先生的想法。不知为何，他觉得今天的Krekkrai先生有点反常，是说不上来的那种奇怪，总感觉话里有话。

“关于你的同事和上司，我是不会追究他们的责任的。至于你，我还要和你们公司的高层进行商议。出了那么大的事，你想推卸责任也是不可能的。”

“今天就先到这里吧。”

“我……”

“你先回去吧，你在这里我没办法好好思考。”

听到Krekkrai先生这么说，Arthit也只好先离开了。

Komgphop向房东先生借了小厨房，亲自下厨准备了一桌子菜，全都是两个人爱吃的，他偷偷学了很久。上菜的时候，Arthit刚好回来，在门口换鞋。

“我回来了。”

“学长大人，工作辛苦了，赶紧洗手吃饭吧。”Arthit还是第一次看到挽着袖子，穿着围裙的Kongphop，总觉得不太习惯。

Kongphop腆着脸凑过来，向恋人邀功：“我想要个奖励。”话音刚落，Arthit就在他侧脸轻轻印上一吻，微红着脸转身去洗手。

他摸着被Arthit亲吻过的地方，愣住了，他没想到Arthit居然那么干脆地就答应了，而且还给了他最想要的奖励。

“还愣着干嘛？”

“额……好，我就来。”

Arthit舀起一勺，放进嘴里，蒸蛋入口即化。明明是简简单单的一道菜，没有花里胡哨的配菜和佐料，还是熟悉的味道，但他还是很喜欢。

不知为何，他有点想哭。

“蒸蛋的味道怎么样？好不好吃？好久没做了，我怕手生。”Kongphop期待地看着Arthit。  
Arthit笑着用力地点了点头，要是放在从前，傲娇如他是绝对不会轻易承认的。

虽然在常人眼中，这细微的幸福平淡无奇，俯拾皆是，但是对他们来说，却是最最珍贵的。

只要他们俩能够在一起，便是最大的幸福。

“我都要开始怀疑你到底是不是真的Arthit学长。”Kongphop突然发问。

“为什么这么说。”他很奇怪吗？

“因为我总觉得你和以前不一样了，嗯……就是变得特别直接。以前你从来不会直接告诉我，我都不知道你到底是喜欢还是不喜欢。”  
“胡说什么呢。”

Arthit飞了一个眼刀过去，虽然是警告，但是却带着娇嗔的意味，Kongphop笑嘻嘻地收了这个眼刀。

 

未完待续……


End file.
